


Do it Yourself

by LiquifyingOcelot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Facials, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifyingOcelot/pseuds/LiquifyingOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Ocelot demonstrates his flexibility in ways Snake just so happens to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it Yourself

"Suck." 

Snake pushed on the young major’s hips- helping him find just the right position that- from on his back, his spine bent into a perfect ‘c’- he could get his eager cock closer to his lips.

He didn’t know how the Major had learned to do this. He didn’t care. At first, he’d just been impressed by his flexibility but this- oh, finding out he could do this was fascinating. More than fascinating. Even the idea made him rock hard- and the real thing was so much more than he’d expected. Ocelot flushed pink beneath him, his tongue giving the tip of his own cock gentle kitten licks, cleaning up the spilling fluid. 

Snake almost felt- overwhelmed by the display in front of him. He didn’t feel overwhelmed often, not like this- not this intensely. But something about watching the young man mouthing his own cock- it was wrong and strange and he loved it- he hadn’t even realized people could do that- or even wanted to try doing that until he’d mentioned it. Then again, he was dense that way. It didn’t matter. He wanted to see more. 

"Feel good?" he asked, fondling his ass in both of his hands, allowing him to stay bent closer to his cock. Major Ocelot let out an appreciative moan, his lips wrapping fully around the head of his cock and then some. 

"You’re really something else." Snake praised him. Of all his skills- this was the one he’d chosen to notice Ocelot for? He felt a little bitter, but considered it good enough for the time being. Ocelot moaned as Snake pushed him further, allowing him to take more of his dick in his mouth than he would have normally been able to. He heard Snake moan with him. 

He picked up his pace, showing off just a little more- just for Snake, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking himself, separating from his cock with a popping sound- spit and pre-cum dripping down onto his chest and clavicle. He heard Snake moan for him again- wanting to watch more. He felt one of Snake’s hands stop holding him- and he shivered- he could practically hear Snake starting to beat off, the skin slapping against skin. He wanted to see. He wanted to see so badly he could hardly stand it. But the sound would have to suffice for the moment- Big Boss seemed to be enjoying this too much to stop now. He cringed slightly when he felt one of Snake’s dry, callused fingers probing at his ass. Soon it was two, displaying him entirely, spreading his hole- making him turn even redder in the cheeks. 

He didn’t know if Big Boss saw him as anything more than a kinky convenience. Another hole to fuck that just so happened to be amusing. He so wished he would say more- say his name, say what he wanted. And then Snake was pushing a finger into him and Ocelot was hissing. He pulled back.

"At least spit or something. Your fingers are like fucking sandpaper." Ocelot panted. That was one pain he couldn’t stand. 

The worst part was, he did what Ocelot told him. He spat. Not on his fingers, but directly on the place he was so eager to shove his fingers into. There was a good amount, the surplus running down the crack of his ass, with Big Boss so close to his genitals he could almost scream to be touched and fucked and licked in the most intimate ways he could ask for. He traced the wet line with his fingers, gathering the spit up, and then beginning to push his finger inside. 

Ocelot moaned- “Thank you.” under his breath. Snake smirked that stupidly charming smirk back down at him. 

"Keep sucking your cock." 

The major beneath him whimpered. He did as he was told, putting on as much of a show as he could, taking as much of himself as he could into his mouth, sucking and licking dutifully, every satisfied noise he could make came with Snake’s fingers pressing deeper into him, pleasantly wet, but not so much that he couldn’t feel the texture of his skin. Rough, worn, masculine. 

"Good." Snake murmured. Ocelot jerked beneath him as one finger turned to two, mercilessly thrusting into him as his mentor became more and more excited- and then they were rubbing his prostate and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He was drooling on himself, his mouth around his cock, his eyes focused hazily on Snake. 

Big Boss didn’t seem to realize what he’d found. Maybe he did, but with his fingers moving the way they were, a little inaccurate, he didn’t seem to understand that he was rubbing and thrusting right against his prostate. He panted, separating from himself and letting pre-cum dribble into his mouth. 

"Right there- please. Please, Snake.” he moaned, returning to sucking himself in earnest. If Snake liked it- he would do it. He’d do anything. Snake fumbled around for a moment until he heard Ocelot moan deeply. 

"Right there, huh? Alright." 

Snake was much too rough. Ocelot nearly screamed at the way he was being manipulated- too hard and too fast, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘stop’, because it was such a good hurt- pounding into him. He thought about Snake’s cock doing the same. and he shivered deeply. 

"You’re going- Snake, I-" 

"Are you going to cum on your face for me?" Snake seemed much too in control now. Smirking down at him, making him feel almost humiliated, belittled. He bet that Snake could be able to withhold his orgasm through something like this. He bet Snake had never done what he was doing now- that he’d never cum all over himself like an insatiable whore. 

One more good stroke of his prostate had him cumming from the sheer sensation, his thoughts mingling. It was so easy for him to cum with Big Boss. He could barely keep himself from doing so- it was so hard to stop wanting to cum. 

He did as he was told, squeezing his eyes shut as he shot rope after rope of warm, thick cum onto himself- onto his face, painting his cheeks and lips and forehead, and getting into his hair. 

He panted, hoping John would enjoy the scene- I did it just for you. Like you told me to. Did you like it? Did I do good?

"Isn’t that a sight? You look cute." he allowed Ocelot to unbend himself, his legs still shaking and limp. 

"I-" Ocelot started. He could see now. He could see Snake’s fat cock heavy in his hands, the head of it almost purple, dark, wild hair following a line from underneath his navel to everything he had displayed. Ocelot licked his lips, watching him rub his uncut dick. His mouth was watering. And yet, Snake straddled his chest, not really putting any weight on him. Ocelot reached out his tongue in response, wanting to taste, but that wasn’t a luxury he could be afforded. 

"Ready for more?" 

Even on the brink of orgasm, Big Boss seemed to have complete control over himself. “Keep your eyes open for this one.” he stroked himself, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the sensitive, swollen head of his cock. 

"Look at me, Ocelot." 

Big Boss smiled. Ocelot, indeed, looked at him while he took another warm load to the face. This time, it settled in his neck, in his slightly-open mouth, he was sure he even had some in his hair, and he feared that more would drip into his eyes. He seemed to orgasm for longer than Ocelot had ever expected. It felt like minutes were going by and Big Boss was still not done shooting his cum. It dribbled out from him, onto Ocelot’s waiting tongue. He moaned at the taste- he was finally tasting Big Boss’ cum, and it was musky, with a distinctly animalistic flavor and smell, and oh he just wanted more. He wanted to latch onto that dick and not stop sucking until he got his prized cream again, this time drinking it all- all it had to give. He pictured milking Snake’s cock until he couldn’t possibly give him any more. 

Once Snake was done, he was done. Ocelot could hardly tell what had transpired from the time he’d been covered in cum, and when Snake was pulling his pants back on. He whined, wanting Snake to stay- or at least help him clean up. 

"I’d say you did good, kid." Snake smiled at him. Ocelot panted. 

”- you leaving?” Ocelot asked, still baring the remnants of both of their orgasms on his face, his eyes hazy and his voice tired- exhausted and weak. His muscles were strained from having to keep the position for so long- his now-pliable hole sore from the assault. 

"I’ll be back. Eventually. Do you think you can keep that on until I do?" Snake gestured towards Ocelot’s face. 

"W- y- yes I-" 

"Good." he smirked. "You’re a good kid." 

Ocelot whimpered as he walked out the door, feeling humiliated and sore, cum dripping down in rivers across his face. “John?” he asked, quietly. 

Snake ignored him. 

Even still, Ocelot feels like he's won something.

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's see Eva try to pull that one off!" 
> 
> jizz on my face @ http://l-iquidocelot.tumblr.com/


End file.
